Ouran HighSchool Host Club Lover
by thecolorblack
Summary: Masami yoshiko, cool,pretty,crazy, what else would a man want? one day she goes to Ouran and Meets Haruhi,moving on she soon meets the host club. so what will happen? i don't first fanfic that i did on my own. please review! better in the inside promise


Ouran HighSchool Host Club Lover

Chapter 1 things you should know.Characteristics|:. Ouran HighSchool Host Club Lover

Date this form was created: 10-16-14  
>Full name of Character: Masami Yoshiko<br>Reason, meaning or purpose behind the name: Masami meaning elegant beauty Yoshiko meaning favorite child, frangrant/incense, good child  
>Nickname: Masa<br>Reason for nickname: short and half a little of the frist name  
>Race: white<br>Occupation/class: middle  
>Social class: middle<p>

.Physical Appearance|:.

Age: 16  
>How old they appear: cool cute scary all at the same time<br>Eye Color: blue  
>Glasses or contacts? both<br>Hair color length and style: black normal hair to her ankles  
>Weight and height: 115lb '5'5'<br>Type of body (build) weak D cup curvy  
>Skin tone and type (i.e., harry, slimy, scaly, oily, fair, burns easily): white skin smooth<br>Shape of face: heart  
>Distinguishing marks (dimples, moles, scars, birthmarks, etc.): beauty marks on next to her nose<br>Predominant feature: body face  
>Is she healthy? yes she is healthy  
>If not, why not? Or why are they healthy?<br>Do they look healthy? Why/why not? she is healthy because i want her to be

.Favorites|:.

Character's favorite color: black  
>Least favorite, why? purple<br>Music? pop black metal classical  
>Least favorite music, why? folk music<br>Food: sushi black coffie  
>Literature: fan fiction<br>Expressions: drama serious  
>Expletives (curse): non<br>Mode of transport: bike  
>Hobbies: singing dancing playing violin playing computer games<p>

.Personality|:.

Habits: bitting nails holding her own hands  
>Greatest Strength: standing up<br>Greatest Weakness: picked on  
>Soft spot: sweet words<br>Is their soft spot obvious, why/why not: not obvious because she does not get sweet word from her kin or other people( not including her friends)  
>If not, how do they hide it: she can hide it but not really well<br>Biggest Vulnerability: be friens with three people  
>Most at ease when: with her friends<br>Most ill at ease when: around the twins  
>Priorities: getting good grades<br>Philosophies: XXXX  
>How they feel about themselves: good<br>Past failure they would be embarrassed to admit: singing on stage

Why?then hit a really high note a face first to hit the ground on stage

.Background|:.

Hometown: America  
>Type of childhood: not so well<br>First Memory: going to a store when she was five and said when your heart is pummping you died when its not your alive.  
>Most important child hood event that still effects himher: when she was eleven Why?her mother abandon her Education: intellagent  
>Religion: jesus<br>Finances: paying for her home

:

.Family|:.

Mother: Emily heartbreak  
>Relationship with her: bad but still loved her<br>Father: John Smith  
>Relationship with him: good you could say if you did not know them<br>Siblings, How many, relationship with each: non  
>Children of siblings: non<br>Other extended family: haruhi  
>Close? Why or why not:close only family member she loves<p>

.Traits|:.

Optimist or pessimist? Why? Optimist. try's to keep a smile on some ones face  
>Introvert or extrovert? Why? Introvert because i have no idea<br>Drives and motives: to please people  
>Talents: singing dancing playing violin acting<br>Extremely skilled at: all above  
>Extremely unskilled at: playing flute<br>Good characteristics: nice pretty  
>Character flaws: scary mean<br>Mannerisms: non  
>Peculiarities: getting picked on<br>Biggest regret: going to Ouran  
>Minor regrets: showing love haruhi<br>Biggest accomplishment: falling for math  
>Minor accomplishments: passing middle school<br>Darkest secret: if i told you then it would not be a secret  
>Does anyone know?XXX<br>How did they find out:XXX

.Perception|:.

How do they relate to others: idk  
>How are they perceived by strangers: scary popular cute nice and mean<br>Friends: Haruhi Yasuko Yoko Usagi Yoshi the host club  
>Wifehusband/lover: unknown yet  
>The HeroHeroin: unknown  
>How do they view the HeroHeroine:XXXX  
>First impression of the character: nice. IF she likes them<br>why? because she weird that way  
>What happens to change this perception: getting to know her<br>What do people like most about this character: body face  
>What do they dislike most about them: you attdude<p>

.Goals|:.

Immediate: be like Haruhi  
>Long term: yes<br>How do they plan to accomplish them: let Haruhi tuder her  
>How will others be effected by this: yes<p>

.Problems/Crisis|:.

How do they react in a crisis: good  
>How do they face problems: not bad but not great<br>Kind of problems they usually run into: all  
>How they react to new problems: just fine... yeah just.. fine<br>How they react to change: above

.General|:.

Favorite clothing, why: black any thing black  
>Least favorite, why: whait stuff<br>Jewelry: ring white with a blck rose in it  
>Other accessories: i patch black glove always waring them<br>Drives: be awsome popular and sweet  
>Where do they live: they live in a apartment<br>Where do they want to live: were they are right now  
>Spending habits, why: non<br>What do they do too much of, why: bit their nail idk  
>Most prized possession, why: ring gloves glasses<br>People they secretly admire, why: host club friends Haruhi  
>Person they are most influenced by, why: Haruhi<br>Most important person in their life before story starts, why:  
>How do they spend the week just before the story starts: hanging out with her pet juil<p> 


End file.
